<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>噬元兽的小黑猫 by Owner_of_Oghma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778654">噬元兽的小黑猫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma'>Owner_of_Oghma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Loki (Marvel), Lokitty, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lokitty不喜欢这艘飞船，真的不喜欢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Chewie | Goose (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>噬元兽的小黑猫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>老惯例了，抗议</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Lokitty不喜欢这艘飞船。</p><p>　　没有阳光，就意味着不能整理自己的毛发；没有人群，就意味着不能恶作剧；连这里的食物都很差劲，都是糊糊状的营养膏。Lokitty讨厌这里，他讨厌被关在飞船里。整日等着名为Caraol Danvers的超级英雄归来，好无聊哦，Lokitty想要一点新鲜玩意。<br/>
　　Norns似乎听到了他的愿望，Lokitty眼前出现了一只胖橘猫。<br/>
　　不对！Lokitty，不，变回人形的Loki猛然意识到这并不是一只猫。她身上，光是溢出的能量就耀眼非常，她只怕比Odin还要强大。<br/>
　　这是一只噬元兽。<br/>
　　Loki缓缓举起双手，弯下身躯，以示自己没有恶意。他可不是Thor那种只会向前冲的莽夫，战术上的示弱是为了战略上的胜利，九界第一法师熟读各类书籍，怎么会不懂这个道理。<br/>
　　可噬元兽还是张开了她的血盆大口。想象中的剧痛并没有传来，Loki发现，噬元兽只是在用她嘴中的触须抚摸自己。<br/>
　　用她的触须温柔地按摩着Loki的四肢，轻轻地把Loki的双手握在一起，好像怕弄疼他一样。Loki的衣服，也随着触手带来的粘液而化掉。她的意图很明显：她在求欢。<br/>
　　宇宙中有别人曾与噬元兽交媾过吗？至少在八千年的记载中，没有。而他想成为八千年来的第一个，想想日后再与Thor相见的场景吧。Thor的肌肉变成了肥肉，挺着大肚子，而Loki受到过噬元兽、宇宙长老这类强大造物青睐。<br/>
　　于是Loki顺从地分开了腿。触手立即找了过来，一只爱抚着大腿内侧，好像在劝慰不要紧张；另一只则慢慢地插了进来。<br/>
　　触手插进来的时候很细，只有两根手指宽。顺着肠子一路往里钻，好像要抚摸Loki的内脏。<br/>
　　没有很痛，也没有很胀。并没有Loki想象中那样刺激。<br/>
　　噬元兽好像听到了Loki的心声，插在里面的触手逐渐肉眼可见地变粗、变大。<br/>
　　从两根手指宽，变到一拳宽。就算有触手带来的润滑液也缓解不了这种疼痛，他忍不住叫了出声，却被触手从嘴捅入。<br/>
　　触手顺着口腔一路向里，直到伸到了类似深喉的位置。她停在了那里。<br/>
　　她要做什么，从来没有人记载过与噬元兽的交媾，也就从来没有与噬元兽交媾的记载可供参考。起初的喜悦完全消失不见，一种莫名地恐惧笼罩了Loki，他只想尽快结束这一切，然后逃离这艘飞船。<br/>
　　有液体缓慢地流入了他的喉咙，噬元兽在喂他一种液体。他朦朦胧胧得想道：这种液体一定带有致幻剂，因为感觉自己轻飘飘的，后穴也没有那么痛了。<br/>
　　插在后穴的触手又涨大起来，一节一节的。她在排卵。她在把自己的卵排入Loki体内，她要让Loki成为自己后代的温床。<br/>
　　然后Loki丧失了知觉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“Lokitty？”伟大的惊奇队长，Carol Danvers抱着买回来的新口味营养糕威胁着她的新队友，“你再不出来我就先选味道了？你之后再怎么抱怨难吃，我都不管你了？”<br/>
　　“呃，”Loki感觉他整个身体都疼得快要碎掉，“我说了不要用那个名字叫我。”<br/>
　　“不想我这么叫，就不要总变成小猫咪……”伟大的惊奇队长愣住了。Loki的腹部隆起，活脱脱就像怀孕了。<br/>
　　“Coco又发情了，”惊奇队长无奈地解释，好像coco只是一只寻常的橘猫，“她把卵放在你那里是信任你。别紧张，Lokitty，我来帮你弄出来。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实我本来想写一个可爱的猫片，真的<br/>前文 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214082">Owê, Loki </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>